What Do I Do?
by XxXSoManyFandoms-.-'XxX
Summary: One day Team Excalibur go to a Beyblade tournament and when they get back thay find out Sophie's room caught on fire and now she has nowhere to sleep. A certain best friend says she can stay with him. What will happen from there? Will she say yes? And what will happen if she does? NOT A LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Soooo hi. I'm taking a little break from my other story, Hyoma's Dance School, to focus on different stories that I had idea's for such as this one and other things. I had 55 story ideas and I wasn't working on them because I was preoccupied with Hyoma's Dance School that I didn't write any of them lol. Anyways THIS IS NOT A LEMON NOR WILL IT BE A LEMON IN THE FUTURE! Also I hope you like it and I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade

It was about 5 months after the Beyblade World Championships. Sophie and Wales finally got Julian to keep on Beyblading and join the side of good. They all decided to live together like they did during the World Championships and bought a house in the middle of Europe so they could all visit their families if they wanted to. Julian, Wales, Sophie, and Klaus all lived there. Julian had the master bedroom (obviously), Klaus had one of the slightly smaller bedrooms next to him, on the other side of the hall Sophie and Wales had bedrooms the same size as Klaus's right next to each other. Today they had to go to a tournament and they were in a hurry. "We're about to go Sophie. Come on." Wales called. "One minute. I just have to get my bey." Sophie called back. She turned on her lamp and walked into her room. She put the piece of paper that had the details of the tournament on it up against the wall really close to her lamp. She grabbed Grand Cetus, closed her door, and hurried down the stairs to go to the tournament. "Where to?" The limo driver asked. "Oops I forgot the flyer in my room. Hold on." Sophie said stepping out of the limo. She ran up the stairs to her room and opened her door.

~Wales's POV~

I walked in to the house to see what was taking so long when I heard Sophie scream. I rushed up the stairs to see what had happened. "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her and pointed to her room. I looked and finally saw what was scaring her. Her room was on fire. I quickly got out my cell phone and called the cops. "911 what's your emergency?" I heard someone ask. " My friend's room caught on fire!" I said. "Okay evacuate everyone from the building. We'll be there shortly." The woman said and I hung up. Sophie and I got out of the house. A few minutes later the police arrived with some fire trucks and firemen. Sophie started crying. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug which she gladly accepted. It hurt me to see her like this. She was always so lively and happy. Crying and being upset didn't fit her. After about five minutes of her crying into my shirt and me trying to comfort her by telling her it would be okay and rubbing her back soothingly she finally stopped crying. My shirt was soaked in tears, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that Sophie was okay. "Okay it's all clear. Only a couple of things took major damage, but one of them was your bed. If I were you I'd find a place to sleep until you can get a new one. Anyways the cause of the fire was this piece of paper. The lamp you had on burnt it and it happened." One of the firemen explained to Sophie. She nodded and thanked him then started to walk up to her room to inspect the damage. I followed her up there and we both sighed in relief that only a couple pieces of clothing, her lamp, and her bed took damage.

Nobody's POV

"Where am I supposed to sleep tonight though? I don't have a bed so now what?" Sophie thought out loud. "Well I guess I could sleep on the couch in the living room until I get a new one." The female blader decided and walked around the room to make sure nothing else got caught in the fire. "No I couldn't let you do that. You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Wales offered. "No I couldn't let you do that. I caused it and I'll sleep on the couch." Sophie said. "But I can't let you do that." Wales explained and Sophie sighed. "Wales-" Sophie started, but was cut off by Wales. "We could both sleep in my room. My bed is big enough and we would just be sleeping." Wales suggested. Sophie thought about it. "Are you sure?" Sophie asked after a while. "Positive." Wales answered. "Well alright I guess. Thanks so much." Sophie said sincerely and hugged Wales. He blushed and hugged back. Klaus walked in and saw them. "Sorry to interupt the moment, but Julian said we can still make the other tournament if we hurry up...that is if Sophie is ready." Klaus explained. Sophie and Wales turned to him, both of them blushing. Sophie nodded and they walked down to the car to go to the tournament.

A/N Yeah…short…I know. It was just an introduction type thingy. I'll have more chapters, but I don't know when. Next week maybe? I don't know it just depends. Anyways did you like it? Review and I'll give you cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Heeeeyy! I'm baaaack. So anyways I think I'm going to make a continuation of this story so look out for it! Also I'm working on another story so if you like stories about humor at HD Academy look out for it! It's called HD Academy Disco Party! XD Anyways to answer KazarinaIceAngel's questions she put in the Hyoma's Dance School reviews no I didn't start school already. I start August 22nd, but I wanted to get some chapters done for when I start school and OF COURSE YOU CAN PUT UP ANOTHER OC! TOTALLY! I LOVE YOUR FIRST ONE SO PLEASE DO! Anyways I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade and enjoy! =D

They came back from the tournament once again happy. Of course Julian won it all. Sophie looked at the clock. It was already 11 p.m. Now to most people that wouldn't be a problem, but Sophie always woke up at 6:30 a.m. so she didn't like to stay up late. "Well everyone it's time for me to go to bed. Goodnight." Sophie explained heading off to Wales' room. "Uh I should probably get to bed too. Goodnight." Wales said and followed Sophie up to his room. "Um you can sleep on this side and I'll sleep on that side. You can get ready for bed in there." Wales said pointing to his bathroom. Sophie nodded and went to get ready.

"How is this all going to turn out? Is it weird that I asked her to stay in here? Does she think I'm a creep now? Well I guess not since she accepted my offer." Wales thought. Fifteen minutes later Sophie was done getting ready for bed and walked out of the bathroom. "Um so...uh goodnight I guess." Sophie said crawling in the big bed. "Uh yeah goodnight." Wales said and clapped twice, turning the lights off. (Lol I can totally imagine them having the clap on clap off light things XD) About ten minutes later they both drifted off to sleep. The next day they awoke in each other's arms. "Oh um sorry." Sophie said rolling over to her side of the bed and sitting up. "Um yeah me too." Wales mumbled doing the same thing. "Aww Sophie is so cute! I love her to death, but how should I tell her?" Wales thought. "I love Wales so much, but does he love me back? I have to tell him, but how?" Sophie thought.

"Um we should probably get ready for the day." Wales said and walked to his bathroom. Once they were both ready they walked downstairs only to be greeted by the smell of pancakes courtesy of Julian's personal chef. (Hehe I like pancakes...BUT I LIKE WAFFLEZ MORE! O_O GO TEAM WAFFLEZ!) "Good morning you two. How'd you sleep?" Julian greeted. "Wonderful." Sophie said, not bringing up how they woke up. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks just thinking about it. "Hey Sophie are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are a little red. Klaus informed her. "Uh yeah fine!" Sophie explained. Wales however had an idea of why she was blushing and blushed too. "You too Wales. Are you sure you guys are okay?" Julian asked raising one eyebrow. "Yeah we're fine!" Wales said. "Okay then." Klaus said and they continued with their normal breakfast routine.

After they were done with breakfast Wales walked up to Sophie. "So uh want to go get a new bed?" Wales asked. "Sure." Sophie replied. They got the keys for Wales' Volvo (I have no idea what kimd of car he drives or if he even drives a car so I'm going with this one XD) and drove to the mall. "Um Wales thanks for letting me sleep in your room." Sophie said once they got in the car. "No problem. Anything for you." Wales said and put his hand over his mouth once he realized what he had said. Sophie smiled when she heard him. "Maybe he loves me back after all." She thought to herself and squealed like a happy fangirl on the inside. About an hour later they had gotten the bed and drove back home. When they got inside Sophie hugged Wales.

"Thank you. For everything." Sophie said while she was hugging him. That's when they noticed Klaus was standing there. "I didn't know that you two were a couple. When did this happen?" Klaus asked and Sophie and Wales blushed darker than tomatoes. "W-we aren't." Wales explained. "You mean you aren't yet." Klaus said and walked away. "Um uh S-sophie I have something to tell you." Wales said about a minute later. "I have to tell you something too." Sophie said. "I love you!" They both exclaimed in unison. "Y-you do?" Wales asked. "Yes of course and you?" Sophie asked. "Absolutely. You're so wonderful and amazing and beautiful and such a great partner" Wales explained. "You too!" Sophie exclaimed and pressed her lips to his. Sparks flew as they kissed each other and they stayed like that for what felt like hours until they both had to breathe. Then they both smiled, looking into each other's eyes. Finally they had gotten together.

A/N Wow that ending was bad. Sorry about that. I think I might make a continuation of this story though maybe. I probably will. And wow I just realized how suckish the title for my story was XD Anyways please review!


End file.
